1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to arrangements for receiving and discarding certain residue. It is especially relates to auto ash receiver which discharge smoke and other residue. It facilitates the easy disposal thereof and provides a wide variety of other advantages.
2. Description of Prior Art
Many who own vehicles in which tobacco products are used can appreciate an ash receiver which is practical, convenient, less offensive to nonsmokers and which requires less cleaning.
Heretofore, a wide variety of ash receivers and tobacco residue discharging and disposal devices have been proposed and implemented.
One group of these receivers utilized electric motors. This group is expensive because of the cost of the motor and the necessary electrical or mechanical power it uses. These devices are complex because they have parts which wear. These parts are often noisy because of the electrical and mechanical power used.
Another group of these receivers were comprised in such a way that extensive tubing, pipes and similar material were required to remove the tobacco residue from their receivers. These devices often required alteration to the existing vehicle when installed or required expensive installation at the time of manufacture of the vehicle.
Still another group of these receivers discharged all the tobacco produce residue immediately. This residue (e.g. cigarette filters, cigarette butts, cigar butts, etc.) was either dumped in bulk onto the ground or was incinerated fully. This littered the ground where the residue was dumped or polluted the air with incinerated residue.
Yet another group of these receivers stored all the residue, thus limiting the space in their storage receptacle. By not discharging non-harmful, fully incinerated tobacco product residue, these receivers' storage receptacle were found to be large in comparison with conventional ash trays.
Another group of these receivers were activated by vehicular movement, but were able to discharge residue only when the vehicle was moving in a forward direction.
Another group of these receivers offered no means to extinguish the tobacco product residue, making it possible for them to cause a fire outside the vehicle.
Most vehicle owners who are smokers, therefore, would find it desirable to have an ash receiver which would require less cleaning and be less offensive to nonsmokers, while at the same time being efficient, ecologically sound, inexpensive, convenient and safe.